Older than Him
by Kill The Emotions
Summary: Five years has passed since Kukai kissed me. We've been dating ever since then. I'm now 21 going to be 22 years old in a few months, while Kukai is still 19. And then, I realize. I'm 3 YEARS OLDER than KUKAI. Oh my God. I feel like a pedophile.
1. Chapter 1

Older Than Him

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Utau H./Kukai S.

Summary:

Five years has passed since Kukai kissed me. We've been dating ever since then. I'm now 21 going to be 22 years old in a few months, while Kukai is still 19. And then, I realize. I'm 3 YEARS OLDER than KUKAI. Oh my God. I feel like a pedophile.

Chapter one:

Fifth Year

Third Person's PoV

The hall was noisy from the blaring sound of the music, the sound of electric guitar and bass being stroked, the beat from the drum, the notes from the keyboard, the elegant voice from the violin, the sound of screaming fans and the amazing voice of Hoshina Utau, the idol.

Today was one of her concert, placed in the town hall. And just like in her other concert, the hall was filled with her fans. Was it kids, teenager, young adult or adult, everyone gathered to hear Utau's voice. Utau sang, after singing almost six songs non stop, she hasn't felt tired.

She keeps on singing until the last song was sung. Until the end of the concert, she wasn't seen tired or sweating from the activity and she kept her cool expression.

After the concert end, she walked back to her dressing room in the backstage. She wasn't expecting a greeting from her friend or a present from her boyfriend, because she doesn't have any close friend or a boyfriend. Her brother doesn't give her a present too. But, it was until five years ago.

Now, when she walked back, she would see her boyfriend, Kukai Souma holding a bouqet of red roses in his hand and leaning on the wall, playing with the rose. Then when he heard a sound of someone steps, he glanced upwards. And he saw Utau walking to her dressing room.

Utau realize Kukai was leaning in front of her dressing room. She ignored him. It wasn't like Utau doesn't like his boyfriend. But Utau is a tsundere to Kukai. And she kept her cool expression whenever she's with him.

Kukai walked to her while grinning. Utau kept on walking, still trying to ignore Kukai. Not long after that, Utau passed Kukai.

Kukai knew that Utau is being dishonest and try to ignore him. After all, this is a routine for them. Everytime Utau have a concert, Kukai would show up in front of her dressing room and bring a bouqet full of flower. And then whenever she passed him, he will follow her until she's in the dressing room.

In the dressing room, Kukai would place the bouquet on her table and then he would hug her from behind and whisper some romantic cheesy lines to her ear. The sentences he give to her will make her blush hard and melt too.

Tha same thing will happen again at every concert just like a routine. Everything that they do together will be just like a routine that they will not ever be bored to do. Just like five years ago when they still hasn't date and still doing some idiot competition.

After passing Kukai, Utau walked in into her dressing room with Kukai following her from behind. Then Kukai closed the door. Kukai put the roses on her table and walked to her to hug her, just like the routines that have been told.

Then, he wishpered,

"Utau Koi, you look so cute and hot today. How did you learn to move your hips like that today?" and he bit her left ear.

Utau blushed and try to cover her face, but failed to cover all of her face. And she said,

"You know that I have dancing lesson. And my teacher and Yukari-san want-"

Just before she can finished her sentence, Kukai stand in front of her face and cup her face. Utau has to look upward, because Kukai has grown taller, much taller than her in five years.

Kukai didn't kiss Utau, but he said something,

"Hey, You know the next day after tomorrow is my birthday, right?"

Utau will always remember, afterall he is her beloved boyfriend and they have been dating for five years. How can she forget it? So, she answered,

"Of course I remember"

"So, eating competition, the day after tomorrow, in Ramen Dojo? Eight o'clock?" rushed Kukai.

"Okay" smiled Utau. Kukai didn't say anything after that, but he didn't let her go. He still was cupping her face in his large hand. And he kissed her. Right after Utau said okay.

Utau was shocked, well not really, but at least enough to make her dooze off and think about Kukai's kiss. She always thought that Kukai's kiss is sweet. It was so sweet and always makes her heart aches and beat so fast. She would think of Kukai's soft lips and his sweet kiss, and she would turn red while she's doozing off.

"Utau Koi, don't forget about our date, okay? I love You." said Kukai while running out from her dressing room, and waved his hand to her.

It's not like he doesn't want to spend more time with Utau, but he doesn't want to make a scandal, and he doesn't want to hang out in her dressing room. She needs privacy too you know, like when she wants to change her clothes. Even tough Kukai admit that he wants to see he see her in her underwear, pervert. But, Kukai did have seen her in her underwear.

In their second year of dating, Utau started to hang out in his apartement(Kukai decided to live in an apartement when he got into high school). And in their third year, Utau started to have a sleep over in his apartement. And in their fourth year, they live together even tough Utau have to go and do her job almost all the time.

Now, it would be the fifth year this year. What will happen in the fifth year of their relationship? Is this just going to be a silly crush that have go on for almost five years, or is this a true love? What will happen to Kukai and Utau?

A/N:

So… This is my first fanfic in Shugo Chara fandom, I hope you like it and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Paranoia

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Utau H./Kukai S.

Chapter two:

I'm 21 going 22 and he's only 19

Third Person's PoV

Two days has passed since the last concert. Today would be Kukai's birthday and their date. What will happen in their date today? Let's find out!

Utau's PoV

Today is the eating competition date with Kukai-kun! And today would be his birthday too! It's a good thing that I prepared his present from a month ago. I would be confused and have no idea what present should I get for him.

I should go now, of I'll be late!

I ran as fast as I can. I didn't go from home, I was in the shooting field and the shooting session finished right in the time. I was sweaty from running, and I was wearing my training clothes which are consisted of a white long-it covers until my mid thigh-, a sweat pants, a sheer black jacket and a pair of black sneakers.

Not long after running from the shooting location, I reached the restaurant, and I saw Kukai-kun already in the restaurant while sipping his coke. He looks so excited and happy. He's smiling while drinking his coke from the straw, there's slight blush too on his face. He still didn't saw me enetering the restaurant, so I surprised him by covering his eyes with my hands.

I changed my voice to be more sweet, cute and high pitched, and said,

"Kuukaaaaai~ Long time no see~ I missed you~"

Actually, I tried to mimic Yaya, Amu's friend and someone that was rumored to be Kukai's ex. Before I fell for Kukai, I did saw them together, and I can see her love to Kukai, but it was just a rumor, so... Yea, I don't really believe it.

"Utau~ I know it's you~ Do not try to mimic someone else, because I know it's you~" he said while taking my hands that was covering his eyes from his face.

I giggled and then sat in front of him. I took out the present I've prepared for him. The present was in a small green box with silky white ribbon. He took the box from the table and opened it slowly, then, he said,

"It's my present, right? I forgot to ask you, because I'm already excited from the cover of the box"

I nodded and waited for him to open his present again, he looked so happy when he saw the inside of the box. He took out the real present from the box and put it on the table. The present I gave for him is actually a necklace, a pair of crucifix necklace. It can be devided into two. It consist of one short metal stick with some tiny diamonds on it, and the other one is a little bit longer and with blue diamond on as the third stone from the top of the metal stick.

"So cute, a pair necklace huh? I never knew you're the type of girl who likes things like this," he chuckled

"... So what if I like it, if you don't want to wear it, then, give it back to me. It's suc a waste to give you this," I joked and opened my hand to receive the necklace back.

"AH! No! No! I was just kidding! I really really like it! Here! I'll wear it! Always!"

"I'm just kidding too, here, let me help you wearing that," I smiled as I hold the necklace for him.

I leaned his face to me, to lean his neck too, because I was sitting in front of him. I leaned to him too as I put the necklace around his neck. My face was next to him, I can't see his face and neither is he. So, before I get back to face him again, I stirred my head a little bit, and pecked his check.

He didn't expect that to happen, and he blushed hard. I giggled and sit back to my sit facing him with the same blushing face like he is.

"Happy 19th birthday, Kukai-kun," I smiled to him, while putting the matching necklace around my neck.

"Thank you, Utau," Kukai smiled back, before kissing my hand softly.

We ate after I gave my little gift to him. The eating session wasn't romantic at all, not at all. In fact it was quiet competitive. I and Kukai can't have enough eating competition, because….

_Eating competition was the one that made us met and be a pair of lovers like this…._

After the eating competition, we walked to the little park restaurant. We stayed in the park for a little bit, we sat on the swing set and shared our stories from my days at work or at his college. Experiencing a relaxing day like this is a rare occasion to me, because of my job, so I really enjoyed it.

We had a lot of fun today, and I didn't realize too that the sun has almost gone. Kukai stood up then, and stood in front of me. He pulled me to my feet, and held my hands. At first, he was only holding my hand. But then, he put my hand on his check, to feel my hand.

I blushed hard from this, because Kukai is nuzzling on my hand with his eyes closed, and he was standing in front of me, making the distance between us became closer. When he opened his eyes, he gazed right into my eyes, and pulled me for a kiss on the lips.

Kissing Kukai is never boring, because I love him, and only him. I love the feeling of his soft lips pressing against mine. His lips feel really sweet against mine, and I can't grow tired of it, I will never get tired of it. He pulled himself from me, stopping the kiss, and gazed into my eyes again, while holding my hands too, and said,

"Thank you for today, Utau. I will always remember today. Thank you for the present too, I will give you a nice present too for your 22th birthday."

He smiled to me, and I replied by smiling back to him. Then suddenly, I realize about something that hit me from his sentence….

_I'm turning 22 years old this year, while my boyfriend is still 19 years old…._

_I'm three years older than him, and I feel like a pedophile…._

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the late update. I wish all of you will like this second chapter of "Older than Him" too. :D

Please Review!

shimaxkutau:

Thank you! :D I'm really happy that you like it! I know, Utau can't leave Kukai and loves him very much~. After all Kukai is a lovable boy! I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy with my school projects and homework. I hope you will still like my story.

jd:

Me too! I like Kutau too! I think it's cute! This is the second chapter of the story, I hope you will still like it! :D

teddy bear: Thank you!

AmuKuroNekoHime:

Here's the second chapter, I hope you'll still like it! Sorry for the late update!


End file.
